Small Acts Touch the Heart Most
by Katya Black et Rachel Lupin
Summary: Baby Harry touches Remus in the simplest way. Who knew years later, Remus would repay the favor. Remus/Harry bonding Two shot


Chapter 1: Baby Harry

Remus walked into his rundown apartment in Bath. He had just been fired from yet another job for missing too much time. It may have been a horrible job but at least it brought in money. Now he didn't know what he was going to do.

He ambled into his 'kitchen', if you could call it that, hoping to scrounge up some food that might be hiding in the cabinets. Of course, there was nothing left. 'This day just keeps getting better and better.' He thought to himself, reaching for the Firewhiskey in the very top cabinet. He flopped down onto his moth-eaten couch and began to drink heavily from the bottle.

*****

Lily and James Potter were rushing around Godric's Hollow. They were running late. Really late.

"James, this is all your fault." Lily said, as she threw on a clean robe.

"How is it my fault?" he asked, running his fingers through the mop he called hair.

"If you hadn't jumped in the shower with me, we would have been on time." Lily replied, putting her hair up in a ponytail.

"Lily, darling, if I didn't take a shower, how else was I suppose to get clean?" he smirked.

"Insufferable man." Playful insults were thrown around as they continued to get ready.

Little Harry watched his mother and father get ready from his playpen. Harry had just turned one a few weeks ago and had begun to pick up on words. Though his mumbles weren't actually words, he was close. He had mastered Dada and Ummy. Pafoo and Mooy were also among his favorite words.

James was about to throw the floo powder into the fireplace when he remembered Harry. Lily was holding him impatiently in her arms, while Harry stared at his father.

"Well James, what are we going to do about Harry, hm?" she asked tapping her foot.

"I don't know, sweetie. Padfoot is still at work and we haven't seen Peter since Harry's party. I suppose, we could ask Moony." He replied, pushing up his glasses.

"James, I don't want to hear it. Moony is not the traitor. He adores Harry." Lily sighed.

"I know Lily, I know. It's just…the things Sirius was saying. They were kind of making sense." He told her.

"I don't care what Sirius said. He's the same person you've known since your first year. Just go call him." Lily said pushing James towards the fireplace.

James laughed at his previous absurd thoughts and picked up some Floo powder to call Remus.

******

Remus looked up as his fireplace turned green.

"Moony." James called.

"No need to yell Prongs, I'm right here." He replied moving to a sitting position.

"Is there anyway you could come watch Harry for us tonight? Lily and I forgot to find a babysitter." James said hurriedly.

"James I don't know if this is such a good idea." Remus said aloud although inside he was overjoyed at seeing little Harry.

"Please Remus. We have no one else to turn to. And Harry would absolutely love to see you." Lily said her face popping into the fire.

Remus almost said no but the look on Lily's pleading face made him give in. "Alright, I'll be right over."

With his answer, the fire went back to normal and Remus prepared himself. He threw on fresh clothes and cast a light sobering charm. He fell into the Potter's living room about two minutes after they had called.

"Remus, you are a lifesaver." Lily said rushing to greet him. "Harry is in his room playing with his toys. You know the routine by now. We haven't been able to get him dinner yet so you need to feed him. We'll try not to be back too late and you can help yourself to anything in the house." She kissed him on the cheek and said her goodbye. Then she flooed through to Hogwarts where Dumbledore was waiting.

"Thanks again, Moony." said James smiling. He slapped Remus on the back and waved good bye as he flooed off.

Remus looked around the house and sighed. His friends had done rather well for themselves but he shoved those thoughts aside. He made his way up the stairs to Harry's room. The child was sitting by his toy chest playing with the child broomstick Sirius had gotten him for his birthday. Harry looked up from his game immediately his face lit up. "Uncl Mooy!" he screamed, jumping to his feet.

Remus chuckled as the small blur attached himself to his leg. "Hiya pup. How have you been?" He picked up the small boy and Harry wrapped his arms around Remus' neck. In toddler-type babble, Harry began to tell him all about his day. Remus nodded every now and then, pretending to understand what Harry was saying.

As Harry 'talked', Remus carried him down to the kitchen and placed him in his high chair.

Remus got food out for Harry and himself. Harry grinned and watched Remus work. Remus set Harry's food in front of him and watched him dig in. Remus smiled and just enjoyed watching Harry eat. Harry noticed Remus watching him and grinned again. He looked down at his applesauce and picked it up in his hand. Suddenly, that applesauce hit Remus in the face. Harry giggled at the look on Remus' face. Remus wiped it off and stood up. Remus reached out and began to tickle the Harry.

"No Mooy." Harry said giggling.

Remus did not stop his attack for another few minutes. Harry let out a breathless giggle. Remus smiled at him and lifted him out of the chair after cleaning him off. Remus took Harry to the living room.

As soon as Remus put Harry down he took off running. Remus chuckled to himself and ran after him. They had played this game on several occasions. Remus was a scary monster trying to catch the little boy. If Remus caught him, he would swing Harry over his head and tickle him until he was able to escape and start over again. After a while, Remus noticed the boy was starting to slow down. He picked Harry up and placed him on the couch. He popped in Harry's favorite movie, The Lion King, and returned to sit next to Harry.

As Circle of life was playing, Harry climbed into Remus' lap and snuggled down into his warmth. Remus had seen this movie a thousand times, so it gave him time to think.

Before he had come over the Potter's house that night, he had been contemplating whether he even deserved to live. But this one child had managed to work his way into Remus' heart and refused to let go. Harry always knew how to make Remus smile, whether it be just a happy grin or when he called out his name as he walked into the room. It could warm his soul even on the darkest of days.

This is how the Potters found them when they came home. Harry and Remus cuddled together on the Potter's couch watching Simba fight Scar. Lily smiled at James despite what had transpired during their meeting with Dumbledore. Remus looked up and smiled at them tiredly. Harry turned in Remus' arms and saw them.

"Ummy. Dada!" Harry shrieked raising his arms above his head.

James just shook his head. "Can't we even get a simple Mum and Dad? Is that really too much to ask?" He then proceeded to flop down on the couch next to Remus.

"Prongs, we shouldn't even grace that with an answer." Remus said grinning at him.

"Harry will learn to talk in his own time dear. Until then, just let him be." Lily added, lifting her boy from Remus' grasp. Harry wrapped his small arms around Lily's neck and rested his head on her shoulder. "Thank you again Remus. I don't know what we would have done if you couldn't come."

"Well, I suppose you could have left him with Hagrid." Remus said jokingly.

"Moony, that's not funny. That's not funny at all. My son is never to be left alone with him. He's a nice guy but he might smush my son." James said, running his hand through his hair.

Lily and Remus laughed at the look on his face. Then little Harry yawned which brought their attention back to him.

"I better get this one upstairs. It looks like you wore him out." Lily replied walking towards the stairs. "Say goodbye to Moony, Harry."

Harry raised his head from his mother's shoulder and waved goodbye. "Bye Moony."

Everyone stopped and stared at Harry. James had his mouth open like a gapping fish. Lily looked pleased and Remus just sat on the couch stunned.

"But…but…but. It's just not fair. He was supposed to say Daddy first." James babbled, still in shock.

"Well Prongs, it seems you and Sirius owe me twenty Galleons."

James just stared at him wide-eyed while Lily shook her head. "Is there anything you guys won't bet on?"

Harry noticed the adults were watching him closely and started to chant 'Uncle Moony'.

James was banging his head on the couch while Lily and Remus burst into even more hysterical laughter. Harry just smiled at Remus and then his dad.

Lily had gotten Harry to calm back down and had taken him upstairs. Meanwhile, Remus had gotten James to stop banging his head on the couch.

"It's still not fair." James said, frowning.

"Prongs, chill." Remus said rolling his eyes. "Look, I need to get going. Thanks for letting me baby sit."

"Are you sure you can't stay? And you know we love having you over."

Remus smiled but shook his head. "I'm exhausted. But I'll see you guys later."

James stood up with him and gave him a nice brotherly hug goodbye. As Remus stepped through the Floo, James could have sworn he heard Remus say 'thank you'. He shook he head. 'Nah, couldn't have been', he thought. But in reality, that night could not have been any better for Remus.


End file.
